


Niche Market

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Porn, Filming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima is just supposed to be filming Hinata and Asahi, not getting into it, but spring tuition won't pay itself.





	Niche Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. "is this a threesome or is the cameraman catching feelings?"
> 
> well uh this is not the pairing I planned on writing today. Or...ever.

Tsukishima has filmed a fair amount of porn by now, the job well-paying and entirely under the table, the hours flexible enough that it never conflicts with his university classes. He's even starred in a few himself, when tuition money was particularly tight, although just the kind with the censor bars. But none of his have been like this.

"Come on," Hinata purrs at Asahi, curled up in Asahi's lap on the couch in the staged apartment room. Hinata is shirtless and eager, while Asahi's expression of misgiving and nervousness is like 50% reality. "Don't you want to do it with me? Aren't I cute enough?"

Hinata pouts, shoulders drooping sadly. He's such a _ham_ , Tsukishima thinks, rolling his eyes while carefully making sure he doesn't shake the camera.

"That's not it. You're very cute," Asahi replies in what passes for dialogue for their label. Asahi reaches up to cup Hinata's jaw, his hand looking huge against Hinata's hopeful face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You definitely won't, senpai!" Hinata tells him, and then they're kissing, unnecessarily open-mouthed and messily, loud in the silence of the room.

It's the size difference, Tsukishima guesses as he dutifully zooms in to their mouths. Hinata is their shortest actor on rotation currently and Asahi is their tallest plus most well-built. Their company is trying to pander to that niche, clearly, and Tsukishima can understand the appeal of energetic, warm Hinata wriggling against Asahi, moaning sweetly that Asahi should touch him more, harder, he won't break.

Then Hinata slides off Asahi's lap, to his knees, and unzips Asahi's jeans to rub at his dick, just enough to harden him up before the reveal shot of what is, admittedly, an impressive dick. Tsukishima knows for a fact that Hinata has been on the business end of Asahi's dick on at least 2 other occasions, if you don't count the group compilation, but Hinata's feigned expression of surprise still has a plausible air about it, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

"You really _are_ big, senpai," he marvels. He stares up at Asahi as he licks up the side of it, then slurps loudly at the head.

"Hang on," Tsukishima interrupts, because he's got to change position and film a few minutes over Asahi's shoulder to get a POV shot of Hinata.

"It's really a nice dick," Hinata tells Asahi while Tsukishima is sorting it out. "I'm kinda looking forward to it, honestly."

"Thank you?" Asahi answers, flustered. Hinata squeezes him with a wink, and Asahi whines low in his throat.

"Would you save it for the footage?" Tsukishima asks, lining up his shot and focus. "Ok, go."

"Mmm, it's good," Hinata goes back to his silly dialogue without missing a beat, rubbing his cheek along the side of Asahi's dick before slurping it back into his mouth, eyes glued on the camera, right where they should be.

It's a mistake, well, not a mistake because it's what Tsukishima is supposed to be doing, but definitely a problem that Hinata looking right into the camera makes it feel an awful lot like he's looking right at Tsukishima. The two of them have fucked before, is also part of the problem, once on film and once just because the weekend they filmed at an onsen together. So Tsukishima knows exactly how good Hinata is with his mouth, can't stop himself from remembering what it felt like when it was his dick sliding past Hinata's puffy pink lips instead of Asahi.

Tsukishima realizes he's getting hard, small wonder, but grits his teeth, determined to ignore it and do his job.

Hinata lifts his head off Asahi's dick. Tsukishima expects him to spout the next line of dialogue, which if he recalls correctly is, "Is that wet enough, senpai?" but instead Hinata says, "Tsukki, wanna join in?"

"What the fuck, don't talk to me," Tsukishima reprimands him. Asahi tilts his head back to look at Tsukishima, brow furrowed. "Just do it the way they told you."

"Mm, yeah but, you're totally into it," Hinata points out. He rubs his cheek against the inside of Asahi's thigh. "And you're way taller than me, like Asahi. I bet we'd get paid more if we filmed the two of you big, strong guys taking advantage of cute little me in between you."

"Holy shit," Asahi mutters, sounding a bit overwhelmed. His erection hasn't flagged, though, Tsukishima notices.

He's actually considering it, Tsukishima realizes, mildly annoyed with himself. Spring tuition isn't going to pay itself, after all. And there are a lot worse ways he could earn it than with sweet, over-concerned Asahi and bouncy people-pleaser Hinata.

"We can do it both ways if you're worried about getting in trouble," Hinata coaxes, apparently taking Tsukishima's thoughtful silence as reluctance. He stretches, arms over his head. "I'm up for it, I swear."

"Fine," Tsukishima answers, making Asahi startle and Hinata cheer. They'll have to pass the camera around a little, but they can make it work. For starters he hands the camera to Asahi and goes to the door, hand on the handle so he can open it and shut it, pretending he's just coming in.

"Ohh, do the jealous boyfriend!" Hinata calls, looking far too into that idea. "Be all like, 'what's going on?' and 'who the heck is that?!' and call me some mean names and stuff."

"Why do you always get to be the slutty home wrecker?" Tsukishima demands, one hand on his hip, just to be contrary. "Maybe I'm dating you and Asahi is the office slut seducing you."

"Be serious!" Hinata snorts with laughter. "Asahi as an office slut!" Asahi frowns like he wants to argue, then just shrugs sheepishly. Hinata shakes his head, swallowing the last of his snickers, and gives Tsukishima a low-lidded glance. "Come on, let's go already. I've been waiting ages since that onsen thing to get my mouth on you again, Tsukki."

"Call me senpai," Tsukishima orders, putting a little growl into it, then opens the door and slams it shut again.


End file.
